


In the Past...

by Dellessa



Series: Echoes [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex, Touching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	In the Past...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



Title: In the past...  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: Echoes  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Touching. Voyeurism. Sticky.  
Pairings: Prowl/Skywarp. Thundercracker.  
Summary: Things happen.  
Note: Pre-War  
Prompt:G1 Skywarp/Prowl, Touching. As touching and feeling with hands, mouth, his own body is what revs him as he arouses and overloads the other.  
Words: 592

 

Fingers dipped between his hip seams, brushing over overly sensitive wires and the protoform beneath. Prowl’s engine revved despite himself, and was echoed by Skywarp’s purr. He had never encountered such a tactile mech.

It seemed that the purple mech was everywhere. Glossa dragging over hot plating, the more reactive he made the normally stoic mech the higher Skywarp’s charge crawled towards his own overload. He worked his way up Prowl’s legs, lingering on the most sensitive seams, nibbling on kibble. He skipped over Prowl’s interface panel, smiling at the way Prowl groaned at the lack of attention.

Thundercracker watched them, optics cycled halfway closed. His attention focused on his intended’s faceplates. A smirk crossed his lips. Skywarp was thorough, if anything, and clearly intent on tasting every bit of the Praxian. The blue seeker purred, his own charge rising as he watched.

Skywarp pushed Prowl down onto the berth, attention focused on the smaller mech’s chest plates. Little moans escaped his lips with each nibble, every bite. He laved the seams, panting as overload threatened, his lines tingling as he held it at bay intent to push Prowl over the edge first. 

“Frag, you’re hot,” Skywarp crooned as his fingers traced along the rim of Prowl’s headlights, and watched the white and black mech arch into his touch, keening loudly. “C’mon, Prowler,” Skywarp singsonged, “Let me hear you scream my name.”

Prowl whimpered, and cried out, back boughing as Skywarp’s glossa flitted over the metaliglass, finding a sweet spot he brushed against it over and over until Prowl’s whimper turned into a scream. His valve rippled, clenching on nothing as the charge finally reached a peak. Skywarp watched, a gasp escaping his vocalizer as his own charge finally pushed him over. 

They fell into a limp, puddle of seeker and seeker-kin, both venting hard, fans roaring and vents open as far as they would go. Hot metal pinged loudly as it slowly cooled. Skywarp rolled off the smaller mech, as Thundercracker’s shadow fell over them.

Prowl looked up, watching him through still unfocused optics, unable to drag himself out of the haze that the overload had pushed him into. His vocalizer spit static when Thundercracker reached down, thumbing at Prowl’s interface panel, until it snapped open, the sound echoed by Thundercracker’s own.

“Did Skywarp wind you all up again?” Thundercracker smirked as he pushed Prowl’s legs apart and sank into the slick, tight valve. His smile only grew as clarity finally reached Prowl’s optics. His head fell back as Thundercracker began to move, a moan falling out of his vocalizer. “Always so tight and wet, you like it when he does that to you, don’t you?”

Prowl whimpered, his hands clenching at the mesh, unable to form a coherent sentence. Skywarp snickered in amusement beside them as he rolled over on his side, watching, and finally reaching out and caressing one of Prowl’s doorwings. his fingers danced across the surface as he watched Thundercracker pound into the white frame.

Incoherent sounds escaped Prowl’s vocalizer, another thing that amused Skywarp. The normally icy mech was anything but that in the berth. He was vocal, and seemingly unable to form any coherent thoughts when they played him like this, passed him between them until he was drove into recharge. Skywarp giddily awaited his turn, moaning as he watched Thundercracker hitch Prowl’s hips up and change the angle. It left Prowl caterwauling louder than any cybercat, and finally Thundercracker roaring his own overload.

Skywarp smiled, his fingers tingling and already ready for round two.


End file.
